Soap and alcohol
by MrsMalfoy15
Summary: <html><head></head>First DRRR! fic .. Izaya senses something is wrong with Shizuo, and the truth may just leave him brokenhearted. Angst story with romantic ending. Read and review! :D please be kind hehe .. yaoi, bl, boyxboy .. Shizaya! .. DONT LIKE? DONT READ! .. also OOC</html>


As soon as I walked through the door, I knew something was wrong. The small apartment was filled with the scent of alcohol, and soft music could be heard in the direction of the bedroom. I kicked off my shoes and hesitantly made my way towards the room, passing the kitchen on the way. It was a mess. The counter was covered in beer cans and a half-eaten sandwich.

'What were you doing while I was gone?' I wondered to myself as I placed down the grocery bags I had been carrying and continued my route to the bedroom, because I predicted you would be there. I was right. You were sprawled across the bed, face in your pillow.

"Sh-Shizuo?" I called out cautiously. No reply.  
>'He must be asleep' I shrugged and turned to leave.<p>

"I can't do this anymore" a mumble came from behind me. I turned back in your direction and was greeted with the site of you looking up at me, the pillow now discarded beside you.

"You can't do what?" I asked, "Are you okay? Why were you drinking?""

_What had gotten into him? He wasn't acting like himself._

"You" he replied calmly.  
>"Me? What about me?" I asked, slowly walking towards to him.<p>

_I sense something is not right…_

"I can't be with you anymore."

My heart stopped. What was he saying? My hand flew up to clutch at my chest,  
>"You… you don't want to be with me anymore? Why not? Don't you love me?"<br>"Have you lost your mind? Of course I love you… that's the problem."  
>"I… I don't understand…" I could feel my lower lip beginning to tremble.<br>He sighed impatiently,  
>"The way we are – it's not right, Izaya."<br>I remained silent, my eyes urging him to continue.  
>"I'm trying very hard to figure this out. I'm a mess" his gaze was locked on my tear-filled, confused eyes, "And… I love you more than anything, but… the way people look at us and the things they say when they think we can't hear…"<br>"STOP IT!" I begged, "Everything you're saying is wrong! It's insignificant; all of it!"

_How depressing…_

"There's still hope for us Shizuo!" I cried out dramatically before running over to him and smashing my lips against his.  
>"Izaya…" he whispered, looking up at me with a depressed face. He looked exhausted – like he was in pain, "Izaya I just want you to be happy!" I was taken aback as he buried his face in my chest. I could feel him slightly shaking below me. Or maybe it was me who was shaking? I don't know…<br>"I want us to be happy together!" I mumbled as several tears made their way down my face, "That's how I'll be happiest, Shizuo."  
>"But I'm a monster…"<br>"Whether you're a monster or not, you have a beautiful soul, and it brings me so much joy to know that I have you. I want to spend my life with you, all the way until we breathe our last breaths. I'll never find anyone better!"  
>"… I always hurt you" he mumbled.<br>"Well I heal! And usually there's a good reason for you saying something mean" I teased.  
>"People don't want us together…"<br>"Well that's bullshit!" I yelled out, "I like that our love is forbidden. I don't… WE don't need to explain ourselves to anyone!"  
>"… You're obnoxious" he concluded with a roll of his eyes.<p>

My breath hitched in my throat,  
>"W-What?"<br>"You heard me. You're like an annoying rash that won't go away."

_Soap… You smell like soap… And you reek of alcohol…_

"And you're oversensitive, and it's hard to tolerate you" he continued insulting me, "And you're not a very good housewife… But no matter what, I do love you."

_Happiness!_

My heart skipped a beat at those simple words,  
>"Does this mean…?"<br>"I'm sorry, I don't want to leave you."  
>"Shizuo!" I hugged him tightly to me and peppered him with small kisses, "I love you!"<p>

"**And… CUT!" the 'director' yelled out, "Good job gentlemen! Now get off set, I have things to discuss with people."**

**I looked down at the fellow 'actor' beneath me and whispered, "I meant everything I said, even it was from a script."  
>He chuckled, "I love you too."<strong>

"**Izaya! Shizuo! OFF!" the 'director' yelled again, "GO!"  
>"This is our house!" I yelled at her.<br>"Right now it's my set! If you didn't want to be involved, you could've turned down your help for my project!"  
>"I still don't know what type of project would involve filming Izaya and me, other than for your personal entertainment." Shizuo joined in, "Now will you please leave? We have some business to take care of, and we'd rather not have that filmed."<br>"W-what!" she gasped and wiped her nose with her sleeve.  
>"Ugh, stupid fan girls" I groaned, "just go home creeper-chan, haha!" I laughed at my own joke.<br>"I'm not a creeper! I just find your love enchanting" her eyes sparkled.  
>"GO!" shizuo's voice boomed through the room, and probably the whole city.<br>"Eep!" she quickly gathered up her stuff and fled from the building.**

I looked down at Shizuo, who was already looking up at me.  
>"What do you say we have some make-up sex now?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.<br>"Ooh, sounds great~" I wiggled my eyebrows back at him.

And the rest, my friend, was not meant for others' eyes. ;)


End file.
